A BirthDATE
by TheWritingHeir
Summary: Severus's 19th birthday. Disclaimer: I dont own Harry potter characters, places, or words


Birthday of a  HALF BLOOD PRINCE 

By: Severus'sLily

**Warning:** This story is completely happy and if you love Severus and Lily you won't be able to stop reading it. This story is good to share with friends and family. There is no need to say I hope you will enjoy it because I am sure you will.

Lily paced back and forth in her room. It was Severus's 19th birthday tomorrow, and Lily wanted to make it special. But what could she do? She glanced up at the clock. 9:00. Severus would already be asleep by now. Lily could picture him, asleep in his bed, curled up, looking forward to seeing her in the morning…

Lily's eyes lit up. _Of course. Why didn't I think of this before? _She turned around and disapperated straight into Severus's house.

Zzzzzzz The next Morning Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Severus woke up with a weight pushing against him. He opened his eyes in shock. He could see Lily's amazing red hair flowing on the pillow around him. Lily had her face resting against his chest, and her arms wrapped around him. Severus smiled. _Lily is so beautiful, if only I could tell her…_

After a few minutes of running his fingers through her hair she finally woke up. "Morning Lily."

"Good morning, Severus, Happy Birthday." Lily turned slightly so she was facing Severus completely. "Ask me for something Severus."

"What do you mean?"

"Ask me for anything you want from me for your birthday" replied Lily.

"Anything?"

"Anything Severus, for a best friend like you deserves the best birthday ever."

Severus did not stop to think about what he would say. He resorted immediately to what he wanted most.

"Go out on a date with me," as soon as those words escaped his lips, Severus regretted them. _Oh no. What with Lily think of me now?_

"As you wish Severus- think you can be ready to go in half an hour if I make breakfast?"

"Yes Lily," replied Severus, hiding his sigh of relief.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - After Breakfast - - - - - - - - - - -

"O.k. Sev. Time to go out on your birthday date, maybe you like it enough to ask me out again, later!" her voice was joking, but Severus could tell by her tone that Lily was serious about him asking her out again.

"Where to first?"

"I am buying you some new robes first, so lets apperate to Madam Milkins at Diagon Ally." replied Lily, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

The next thing Severus knew Lily was fussing over weather he looked better in dark purple or emerald green.

"What do you think Severus?"

"Surprisingly, Lily, I like the purple better." Severus smiled.

"Why don't we just get both?" Lily asked, with a hint of cunningness in her voice.

"Would it make a difference if I argued?"

"No" laughed Lily.

After they had bought both robes Lily took Severus to the section with beautiful dresses. Severus saw different blue, green, violet, and red dresses he could picture Lily wearing. Severus smiled at the thought.

"So Severus, which ones do you want be to try on?"

"But you're the one wearing them, shouldn't you chose?"

Lily smiled. "One, This is your birthday, so you get special privileges. Two, this is your date. And Three, You're the one who has to see me in it."

"You make good arguments," Severus said as he picked out dresses.

When Lily came out of the dressing room she did a little runway walk and spin. "I only have one more dress to try on Severus"

"This one is the best so far" was Severus's only reply as he admired the red dress against her skin.

"I'll be right back then," replied Lily, smiling at Severus before turning back toward the change room. _Am I doing something wrong? Why doesn't he seem to like any of the dresses?_

The last dress was light blue, with a darker one emphasizing some of her body. If one of the dresses were going to please Severus, it would be this one. That was why she saved it for last, just in case.

The moment she walked out of the dressing room she heard Severus gasp. Lily smiled to herself. _He likes this one. I've done it. He likes it._ Lily walked straight toward Severus, not bothering to do the runway walk or turn. As she neared him, he stood up.

"You look beautiful Lily" he whispered.

As Lily looked into Severus's eyes she could see something. Something special. _Dare I hope…?_

Severus smiled "You're buying that dress if it's the last thing you do." Severus knew better then to attempt to buy the dress for Lily himself. Lily would just get upset that he wanted to spend his money on his own birthday.

"But of course," replied Lily.

A while later…

"Severus, you sit down, and I'll order the ice cream."

"Fine," replied Severus, smiling at Lily.

A couple minutes later Lily came back with two ice cream Sundays. One was French vanilla, the other was fudge.

"Mmm Lily, which is mine"

"This one," said Lily, pointing at the French vanilla, which was her favorite flavor. Severus did not mention his surprise at her decision.

A few minutes into eating Lily took her spoon and stole some ice cream out of Severus's bowl.

"Hey!" exclaimed Severus.

"Mmm delicious," was Lily's only reply. She then took her spoon, put it back into her ice cream, took some out and offered it to Severus. He opened his mouth and Lily fed him the fudge ice cream.

"Mmm delicious," laughed Severus, mimicking Lily's words, though more nicely then the way most people would. Lily laughed as well.

When Severus finally stopped his laughing he took his spoon and fed Lily some of his ice cream. They carried on like this till all the ice cream was either in their stomachs, or on their faces.

"We'd better go to your house and wash up before continuing" said Lily.

"Hmm," murmured Severus. He was thinking of an idea but he did want not share it right then. "Let's go then."

Once they two 19 year olds had apperated back to the house Severus quickly turned around and faced Lily. He licked a lit bit of ice cream of her cheek before backing away slightly.

Lily stepped forward and licked some ice cream off of Severus's nose. She kissed his nose before backing up, but only far enough so she could see the look in Severus's eyes.

He smiled widely. "We'd better hurry because this face-washing process takes to long if we wish to continue our date." Severus wiped out his wand and magically cleaned both their faces.

"So what now?" he asked quietly.

"We change into our new robes and continue our date."

-- - -- - --- - --- - ---- - ---- - ----- - ----- - ------ - ------ - ------- -

Hours later, when the two of them were beginning to lose their voices from laughing too much, they arrived at the new restaurant 'The Royal Rounds'. "The _Royal_ Rounds, perfect for my Half-Blood Prince eh?" laughed Lily, who had stared teasing Severus at his muggle hockey skills by adding eh to the end of her sentences.

"And perfect for my princess as well" replied Severus ignoring her use of eh.

This was the best day Severus had ever experienced. After the ice cream snack they had gone skating, and dancing at the New Moon festival. They had also gone to the potions store where Lily had bought some new ingredients for Lily and him to make more potions with. She had also suggested the open a new potions store that sold ready made potions in diagon ally, or started a store for both ingredients ant potions in Hogsmead, attracting Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's staff, and its students. He smiled at the memory.

They sat down at a window seat so they could look out at the stars in the sky. After the waitress came by Severus decided to ask Lily a question that had been floating through his mind for most of the day.

"Lily?" asked Severus, hiding his uncertainty.

"Yes?"

"Why are so good at this? I mean, you know all the right things to do, and all the right things to say." Severus paused for a moment before looking into Lily's beautiful eyes.

Lily seemed to ponder this before answering. "Because I am with you."

Severus blinked. "I don't understand."

"Severus being with you makes everything so easy, so natural," Lily looked at Severus, making sure he was attentive." "And I love you."

Severus just watched Lily for a moment. He could see that she was fearful of his reaction, but he was not going to rush himself. _She loves me. She loves ME! Lily loves me after all this time._ Severus discontinued his thoughts for a second. _And I love her._

"Lily come sit beside me." As Severus said this he was careful to hide all emotion from his voices. Lily's eyes still showed fear, but never less she came and sat beside him.

"How long have you loved me?"

"A while" Lily paused. "Perhaps I realized it after we spent our first Christmas together but I am pretty sure it was before that." Lily managed a weak smile.

"Lily?" asked Severus

"Yes"

"There is something I want you to know; would you like to hear it?"

"I don't know- do I?" Lily asked

"I think you do," replied Severus.

"Than I will hear it for I trust you're judgment."

"I love you Lily," whispered Severus. His words hung in the warm restaurant air like it was glued there. Severus watched as Lily's eyes widened and a smile washed over her face.

Severus leaned forward, and pulled Lily closer as he placed his hands on her waist. He kissed her. He heard Lily moan, but most of the sound was muffled against his lips. Lily began to kiss him back. She melted into his arms and Severus felt like he held the world in his hand. After a couple minutes they broke apart.

"Lily, does this have to end after today?"

"No!" exclaimed Lily. "I am _not _letting you go after this, you are mine!" Lily smiled before placing herself back in Severus's arms and kissing him again.

Severus knew then that Lily was never going to leave him, or question his loyalty to her. Severus understood that there bond was strengthened by today more then he could have ever imagined. Lily was his, and he was Lily's. There was nothing more that he needed to know.


End file.
